This invention relates to a fastening means in general and more particularly to a clip mechanism for securing a dispensing device to a wall to enable the same to be easily removed from the wall as desired and to prevent destruction of the device when pulled from the wall inadvertently or due to vandalism.
As one can ascertain, there is normally available in most business establishments as well as in chain restaurants and similar places, a dispenser to accommodate paper cups or similar articles to enable a consumer to help himself to the articles contained therein. Generally speaking, such dispensers in such commercial enterprises are fabricated from a stainless steel or other rust resistant material and have various mechanisms including brackets and clips to retain the dispensing units on the wall.
In any event, certain of these are permanently affixed to the wall by means of screws or bolts, while others can be removed from the wall by the use of a dual bracket arrangement; whereby one bracket is secured to the wall and a cooperating bracket secured to the dispensers. Such brackets enable the removal of the dispenser from the wall so that the operator of the establishment may wash or clean the same or add additional cups and so on.
A major problem experienced in the employment of such devices is that vandals pull the devices from the wall; which actions result in the loss of substantial amounts of money and requires continuous replacement of such devices. By pulling the device, the vandal usually distorts the clip mechanisms or may pull or may actually destroy the dispensing device when exerting such forces on the unit.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved mounting mechanism for a dispenser to enable the easy removal of the same in a desired manner and to further provide an immediate release operation for forces applied to the dispenser which tend to pull the same from the wall.